Série d'One Shot
by Eyto
Summary: Envie de romance, d'un meurtre, d'une rencontre avec un esprit, d'une enquête, d'une amitié brisé, d'une fusillade, d'une vengeance et bien d'autres ? Cette série d'OS vous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. OS 48 : Mot de passe : Vodka [fiction en stand-by, reprise Mars]
1. Décision mystère (Ai)

**Décision mystère**

Elle rangea quelque chose dans sa botte, un objet, une arme, le noir empêchait quiconque de le voir. Quant à l'autre, cette jeune fille, à terre, respirait légèrement, à bout de souffle, sentant celle-ci en tremblement. La jeune femme qui était devant elle sourit, avant de repartir par la porte d'entrée.

La fillette posa soudainement sa tête contre le sol, sentant son cœur ralentir, avant de finalement, clore ses yeux, définitivement.

_Le lendemain, école Teitan._

Ayumi s'assit à sa place habituelle, devant le bureau de Conan, sachant qu'Haibara possédait celui d'a côté. Conan leva la tête après s'être assis, Haibara était absente, il posa son regard dans celui d'Ayumi avant de lui poser la question qu'elle devait sûrement attendre :

- Sais-tu pourquoi Haibara n'est pas là ?

- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait dîner et dormir chez sa sœur, la veille.

Conan écarquilla les yeux, son cœur rata un battement, il était devenu pâle, et même son sac tomba de son bureau.

- Mais... sa sœur est morte..., bégaya-t-il.

* * *

En réponse à vos demandes, voici la "légende" des titres de chapitres entre () :

ConanvsGin = Conan se bat contre Gin et/ou Conan tue Gin.

Conan&Gin = Conan et Gin sont présent.

ConanxGin = Conan romance avec Gin.

Conan+Gin = Amitié/Ennemi en danger.

? = Mystère et boule de gomme, qui est-ce personnage ?


	2. Illusion d'optique (ConanvsGin)

Merci pour vos reviews, et...Enjoy !

* * *

** Illusion d'optique**

Il déambulait dans les couloirs du grand complexe de l'Organisation, les mains tâchées de sang, un pistolet dans sa main gauche. Il lui manquait une balle, il avait fait feu. Cinq minutes auparavant, il s'était rendu dans la pièce au sommet de la tour B, et il avait vu Gin une arme en sa direction... et Conan avait tiré, la balle avait touché son cœur de plein fouet.

- Atch... merde...

Conan était tout de même dans un état lamentable. Si ce n'est le sang, la fatigue, les "dégâts" d'un souffle d'explosion... il était sorti de la salle, avait ouvert une porte à sa gauche en sortant, et le voilà dans ce fameux couloir.

- Fini de jouer, détective.

Conan se retourna. Il se souvint d'une chose importante, de son erreur : Gin était gaucher, pas droitier.

BANG!

Conan fut touché au poumon, puis à la jambe droite, avant de dévaler les escaliers derrière lui, finissant sa course sur un tapis devenu rouge sang.

Il avait été victime d'une illusion d'optique, un réflecteur, une mise en scène.

Il avait tiré sur un hologramme.

Et de son erreur, il en est mort.


	3. Fuir la réalité (CoxAi)

**Fuir la réalité**

Haibara dormait à pointe fermée, réalisant un rêve, et non pas un cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle dormait, habituellement, elle avait toujours son air si neutre, et pour une fois, là, c'était différent, elle arborait son petit sourire, son joli sourire. Conan n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Mais la question qu'il se posait, c'était de quoi rêvait-elle ? Ce monde, interdit de tous, sauf de son possesseur. Le rêve, la fuite du réel, là où les mille choses impossibles se réalisent, là où aucune balle ne peut te toucher, et la aussi où le sang n'existe que dans les cauchemars. Conan ne réussissait pas à s'endormir, la lumière de la lune traversant les stores de la fenêtre, dans l'intérieur même de la résidence d'Agasa.

S'il n'avait jamais rencontré Haibara, il serait passé à côté de chose formidable, magnifique, et de moment de pur bonheur. Certes, elle ne souriait pas beaucoup, mais c'était sûrement pour garder son cœur fermé, là où ses émotions prennent le dessus. Elle était amoureuse, et elle était seule.

Ils dormaient dans le même lit, et c'était Haibara qui lui avait proposé, pour éviter le canapé si difficile à supporter.

- Haibara, tu dors ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il sourit. Tout ce qu'il avait reçu, c'était la main de sa protégée serrant la sienne. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et s'endormit, côte à côte avec celle qu'il aimait.


	4. Juste gris (Amuro)

Yol!

Wooo, je m'ennuie en informatique, et au lieu d'atteindre 1500 pages sur word, j'écris. Me voilà avec 4 putain d'OS, et je sais pas quoi en faire. Alors ? Je publie ! (Juste gris a été écris hier par contre :p)

* * *

**Juste gris**

Amuro Toru, serveur au café poirot, avait depuis peu des soupçons sur Edogawa Conan. En effet, pour lui, il était une menace, un homme terrifiant. En reliant les dossiers, et les informations de Kogoro Mouri, il avait pu déterminer que Conan Edogawa a fait apparition lorsque Shinichi Kudo a disparu.

Le gamin était de toute manière présent à une table, seule, faisant tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse posée sur la table, tout en soupirant, et en lançant des regards discrets à Ran, se rendant au lycée.

- Aurais-je l'occasion de te revoir sous ma vraie forme ?, soupira-t-il,

Amuro s'installa en face de lui, avec un air d'assassin, ses yeux foudroyant ceux du détective rajeuni.

- Je pense que mes doutes sont fondés à présent, dit-il,

- Mouais... surtout depuis que tu penses que j'ai un lien quelconque avec Vermouth surtout. Alors ? Je suis noirci à présent ? Pour toi je suis Kudo Shinichi, et la magie a fait que j'ai rétréci ?

Amuro sourit légèrement, et répliqua :

- Juste gris, Edogawa-kun, juste gris. Mais n'oublie pas, que le gris est la source du noir, et qu'il est facile de se rapprocher de celle-ci plutôt que le blanc.

Amuro décampa, retournant derrière son bar.

- Juste gris, hein ? Idiot. La source du gris provient principalement du blanc, et c'est pour ça que je m'en rapproche. Si tu avais fouillé un peu plus du côté d'Agasa... alors oui, je serais noirci.

* * *

Je l'aime pas celui-là. Fantastique.

See you !

(Merci pour vos reviews :))


	5. Face à Bourbon (ConanvsBourbon)

**Face à Bourbon**

Conan était devant lui, Amuro Toru, Bourbon, un pistolet vide juste devant lui, alors qu'il était accroupis. Quant à Amuro, c'était un fusil à pompe qu'il avait en main, et honnêtement, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Que faire dans cette situation ? Courir ? Rire ? Tirer ?

- Alors, détective, tu t'avoues vaincu ? Je suis un peu déçu...

"Je suis vraiment dans la panade cette fois!"

Amuro avança de deux pas, maintenant à deux mètres du détective. Il saignait au niveau du bras et de la poitrine, respirant lentement, transpirant. Son cœur battait rapidement, il n'avait pas peur, non, il était inquiet, car il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Bourbon souriait en voyant son état, il en était fièr, sans affection particulière, loin de là. À l'inverse de Conan, qui ressentait à la fois le plaisir d'être face à Bourbon, à la fois l'inquiétude.

Prendre le pistolet ? Le laisser ? Se laisser guider vers Anokata ? Il était perdu, ses idées vagabondaient dans sa tête, ne s'y retrouvant presque plus.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'Organisation, mais rassure-toi, ils ne te tueront pas, tu serviras sûrement de cobaye pour des tests. Après tout, tu as survécu à l'Apotoxine, souffla-t-il tout en se rapprochant.

Il posa son pompe sur son front,

- Je ne me montrerais pas sévère envers toi, sauf sous résistance. Debout !, cria-t-il,

BANG !

Une balle fit virevolter la gâchette du fusil, une autre boucha le conduit, et une dernière trancha l'épaule d'Amuro.

Conan saisit sa chance, sans prendre de risque, il activa ses baskets et shoota dans son pistolet, qui frappa de plein fouet la tête de l'homme en noir.

Conan s'arrêta, il avait un blocage. Il avait été sauvé, c'était clair. Mais que devait-il faire ? Arrêter Bourbon, qui était doucement en train de reprendre conscience, ou se sauver ?

Conan fit demi-tour, s'engageant dans les rues sombres de Beika. Amuro ne dirait rien à sa hiérarchie, comme Vermouth, car tout comme cette femme, il avait une faveur envers lui.

"Merci pour ton aide, Shuichi-kun" pensa Conan,

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. La balle au sol était d'une couleur argentée, plutôt spécial et reconnaissable par sa brillance, et la seule personne qui en avait en sa possession, c'était Akai Shuichi.


	6. Dérapage mortel (Akai)

**Dérapage mortel**

Shuichi avait pris le volant de sa Chevrolet, il venait de quitter la station d'essence de Beika 6th, là ou le FBI est actuellement en combat avec l'Organisation. Çà lui rappelait l'hôpital, pour Kir, c'était la même chose, mais pour un meurtre avec en prime un suspect qui ferait partie du syndicat.

James avait déconseillé à Akai de prendre le volant, sa voiture ayant peut-être était piégé, mais il s'en moquait.

Conan n'était pas là, il lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois, alors il vérifia, au cas où. Tout en conduisant, il souleva et retira la radio, avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

- Comme je m'y attendais de toi, tu n'as pas perdu de temps... Gin, souffla-t-il,

La voiture dérapa et entra en collision dans un camion-citerne. L'arrière de celui-ci explosa, et le moteur de la Chevrolet suivi le rythme. La voiture était maintenant en feu, une épaisse fumée s'envolant vers le ciel.

Le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé était Gin, c'est celui qui avait posé cette machine derrière sa radio.

Elle servait à couper le moteur, et à enclencher un incendie.


	7. Erreur scientifique (Gin)

**Erreur scientifique**

Gin venait de rentrer de mission, une difficile, ou il avait dû jouer les chasseurs de primes dans les montagnes de Gunma. Seulement, c'était l'hiver, et la température avait battu des records, atteignant les -15° degrés sans difficulté. Il s'effondra sur un sofa du "saloon" dans lequel les HEN se réunissaient. Billard, fléchette, télé, détente, picole... tout ce dont ils avaient besoin été réuni dans cette même mission.

- Aniki, ça ne va pas ?, demanda Vodka;

- Si. J'ai besoin de repos, ce fuyard m'a fatigué, mine de rien, cracha-t-il;

Ils l'avaient poursuivi, -enfin il, Vodka ne s'était pas franchement donner la peine de le poursuivre comme Gin,-pendant au moins deux semaines. Il avait recruté des hommes de main, là était la différence. Gin entra dans le laboratoire, et nul doute possible, une grosse grippe l'avait touché de plein fouet. Maintenant atteint, il avala un cachet, espérant également que son mal de crâne s'arrête.

- P-Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ici ?, s'interrogea Gin;

Il se leva, puis agrippa sa poitrine avec sa main. Son cœur ratait des battements, il avait chaud, et il souffrait. Et comme Shinichi Kudo et Shiho Miyano, Gin reprit sa taille d'enfant. Cet imbécile avait avalé l'Apotoxine 4869.

Il arborait cependant son fameux sourire sadique...


	8. Fight : Ran vs Makoto

**Fight ! (1)**

**Ran vs Makoto**

Ran salua Makoto, avant de courir en sa direction. Elle lança son poing, qui fut facilement évité par le petit ami de Sonoko, et il répliqua par un simple geste dans le haut du dos pour la faire tournoyer.  
La jeune femme fit un mouvement circulaire de son pied, faisant voyager sa jambe en l'air pour y trouver la tête de Makoto, qui se la prit sans rien faire.

- Pas mal !

Il se jeta au-dessus d'elle, tenta un coup dans le dos, qui fut stoppé par la parure de Ran. Elle répliqua avec deux coups de pied, facilement évités une fois encore. Makota fit un pas de recul, s'avança vers elle, puis leurra la jeune femme en répliquant à sa droite... tel l'esprit d'un leurre, le vrai coup parti à sa gauche, claquant Ran de plein fouet. Makoto enchaîna d'un coup qui la fit virevolter à terre.  
Elle se releva rapidement, esquiva un nouveau coup de Makoto, puis un autre, et encore un, sans jamais s'arrêter. Finalement, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule, s'avança sur son côté droit, et cogna son dos.

- Mfff..., soupira-t-il, content de voir que tu ne te laisses pas faire.

- De même.

Elle tenta à nouveau un coup avec son pied. Makoto garda son sang-froid, et attrapa la jambe de son ami, avant de l'envoyer à terre. Ran se releva à nouveau, esquivant un coup bien tenter de Makoto, auquel elle ne se serait jamais remise sur pied.  
Ils se lancèrent des coups, dont la plupart échouées, et Ran toucha enfin le bras de Makoto, l'agrippant alors de toutes ses forces.

- Woo !, dit-il;

Makoto sourit, elle allait tenter de l'envoyer au tapis, ais il contra sa technique en frappant sa jambe avec son pied, faisant tomber les deux combattants à terre.  
Makoto se rejeta sur elle, Ran contra son attaque, et pour sa dernière tentative, elle attrapa son bras, coinça ses jambes sur ses genoux, et fit virevolter Makoto dans les airs.

BAM!

Il s'écrasa littéralement sur le tapis.

- VICTOIRE pour RAN MOURI !

- Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah !, hurlèrent Sonoko et Shinichi,

- Je veux dire... Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrde !, corrigea Sonoko,

"Haha..." pensa Shinichi;

Ran sourit, fière de sa victoire, proposa sa main à Makoto pour le relever, et le salua.

- Très belle prestation, j'ai jamais eu une adversaire aussi coriace.

- Je te retourne le compliment, c'était très enrichissant.

Ran détourna son regard, et le posa dans celui de Shinichi.

Pas de doute, il était fier d'elle.

**[=-=]**

* * *

Rah ouais ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un truc dans le genre, et c'est fait !

Merci d'avoir lu ;)

A bientôt :p


	9. Qui es-tu ? v1 (?)

**Qui es-tu ?**

_Saurez vous trouver la véritable identité de... ?_

_Je sais que je t'ai déjà vu. Hattori Heiji, c'est bien ton nom ? Tu t'es ramené à l'agence, pour me trouver. Et aussi sur le rendez-vous des Sherlock Holmes le 1er mai, où tu as découvert mon identité. Tu as dit "depuis que son équipe à battu la mienne il y a pile 1 an..." Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir affronté... _

Il prit place sur le terrain, serra les mains de ses adversaires, et serra rapidement celle de Shinichi.

- Bonne chance !

Il est différent, pas le même... À plusieurs reprises, il dit se rendre aux toilettes, pour des soucis mineurs. Et le peu de fois qu'il se trouve sur le terrain, il fait attention à sa façon de courir, on a même l'impression qu'il cache une armure sous sa veste.  
Et ses regards froids qu'il lance parfois à cette femme sur le banc... Jodie Starling elle avait dit au coach, pour "surveillance de match".

_Tu étais peut-être Vermouth ? Ou bien... quelqu'un d'autre..._

Par contre, il était intelligent, pas à dire, et avait une bonne stratégie. Faut dire aussi qu'il jetait de temps en temps des regards à une fille dans les rangs... Kazuha.

- BUUUUUT !, hurlèrent le rang "Tokyo";

- Mais qui es-tu vraiment ?, murmura Shinichi;

Ce jour-là, c'était un 14 février, et ce jour-ci, Hattori Heiji était en vacances à Izu.

_Qui es-tu bordel ?... À moins que... Qui suis-je ? Ou suis-je ?_

* * *

Ce OS est un petit défi d'identité.

Qui es réellement Hattori Heiji ?

Ou bien... ?


	10. Anokata File's 1 (ConanvsBoss)

**Anokata Files 1**

- Un intrus, dis-tu ?, soupira le boss de l'Organisation,

- Oui. Ce parasite s'est infiltré dans nos réseaux, et il est actuellement dans le laboratoire. On y a repéré un jeune homme.

- Trouve-le, Gin, et tue le.

BIP!

"Ça devrait suffire" pensa Anokata,

Gin sortit rapidement de la pièce. L'intrus en question était bien évidemment Conan, alias Shinichi, qui têtu qu'il est avait désobéi à Haibara en suivant son instinct : poursuivre la Porsche, et avertir le FBI du lieu de la cachette des MIB Maintenant, Gin savait qu'il était là, mais aussi Anokata.  
Seulement, Conan n'était pas dans le laboratoire. Il sortit de sa cachette, entrant alors dans le bureau du boss, sa montre -et donc son viseur- pointé sur lui.

Anokata sourit, le regard sur la vitre -il est de dos par rapport à Conan- et applaudi de ses deux mains.

- Ainsi, tu n'étais pas dans le laboratoire.

- Et non. C'était une ombre, une sorte d'image, envoyé depuis le bâtiment d'en face, à l'aide d'un projecteur. c'est les choses les plus simples qui font tomber les grands, non ?, répondit Conan,

- Et-... À qui ai-je l'honneur d'être adversaire ?

- Ton pire cauchema-

BANG

Anokata retourna son siège, tira une balle, et pressa rapidement un bouton au-dessous de son siège. Une grille bloqua instantanément la porte d'entrée, une autre la fenêtre, et bon dieu les conduits étaient maintenant en feu.  
Conan plongea rapidement son regard dans celui du boss. Ces yeux... ces yeux rempli de haine... il avait déjà vu des gris et vert de ce genre quelque part, mais où ?

- Assez.

BANG

Conan esquiva le coup et tira de sa montre, touchant la main du boss, qui ne s'endormit pas à la surprise de Conan.

"Il n'a quand même pas pris le soin de... merde!"

BANG

Il fut touché à l'épaule, une autre rata son poumon mais le toucha quand même, la dernière prit sa jambe.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir jusqu'ici, espion du FBI.

BANG

Une balle toucha Anokata en pleine colonne vertébrale. À la grande surprise de Conan, il s'agissait de Masumi Sera, armée d'un fusil de précision. Quant à l'hélicoptère de James, il survolait enfin le bâtiment, des agents du FBI descendant à l'aide de cordes. Ne parlons pas des dizaines de voiture, pleine d'agent.  
Masumi lui fit signe de courir, et vite, car Anokata était juste immobilisé, et qu'une autre balle aurait le risque de l'achever. Sa première balle avait réussi à passer entre les barreaux, ce qui fut un exploit.

Conan pressa le bouton, la grille se leva. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Conan n'eut autre choix que de sauter par la fenêtre.  
Gin venait de voir la silhouette sauter.

"Un gosse !?"

Quant à Conan, il tomba de quinze étages, activa son parachute et rejoignit les voitures du FBI.

- Il faut partir, vite !

- Comment ça ?, fit Jodie dans la voiture.

- Le bâtiment est piégé ! C'est une ancienne usine, couverte d'explosif en tous genres !

- Merde !

Jodie accéléra, et les autres agents du FBI suivirent le pas.

- Je vois. Anokata avait prévu le coup, souffla Shuichi,

_BIP!_

_"Ça devrait suffire" pensa Anokata_

- Et dire qu'on est passé à deux doigts de mettre la main sur lui... soupira Jodie,

- Ça ira. On a un précieux indice en poche, répondit Shuichi en faisant un clin d'œil à Conan.

Il avait un indice. Rien que pour ça, la mission était classée "réussite".

Mais Gin avait également un indice.

Le fait que Conan soit un enfant.


	11. Je reviendrais (CoxAi)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs ;). Et new One Shot, cette fois, un peu de tendresse... ou presque. Enjoy !

* * *

**Je reviendrais...**

Haibara, assise sur le canapé, faisait tourner en rond sa cuillère dans la tasse en face d'elle. Et ça continua pendant de longues minutes, voire heures. Elle poussait des soupires, regardait de temps à autre à la fenêtre, ou bien spamait son téléphone de "rafraîchir" dans les SMS. Elle avait peur.  
Peur de quoi ? Peur de perdre Conan, peur de perdre son premier petit ami.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Conan avait annoncé de façon précipitée qu'il allait rejoindre le FBI pour une intervention. Ils étaient ensuite parti chercher un remède de l'APTX temporaire, dans le laboratoire du professeur Agasa, laboratoire se trouvant dans le sous-sol de sa résidence, qui a été réduite en cendres. Plus aucune piste ne devait être analysée par les MIB, eux qui savent que cette résidence pourrait être une planque de Sherry. Et puis, lorsque la maison voyait ses flammes prendre de l'ampleur, la voiture de Jodie s'est arrêté devant celle-ci... mais Haibara, ne voulait pas lâcher la main du détective, chose qu'elle devait faire s'il voulait partir.

"Kudo-kun"

Il l'avait embrassé. Un court instant, néanmoins, elle l'avait attendu, ce fameux moment.

"Je reviendrais quand ce sera fini."

C'était il y a plus de 48 heures.  
Elle avait peur de perdre son premier petit ami.  
Et elle avait peur que ce ne soit le dernier.


	12. Balle perdu (RanvsBourbon)

**Balle perdu**

Ran était en une situation délicate, et elle devait ces événements à Shinichi. Car oui, Gin avait appris qu'un certain Edogawa Conan se faisait doucement connaitre, et après analyse et photographie, il avait pu déterminer qui il était... quant à Shuichi Akai, il avait déterminé à quel point il était mal. Situation délicate ou non, Ran était concentré, car deux hommes en noir étaient en face d'elle, dont un armé d'un pistolet.

"Shinichi... que ferais-tu à ma place ?"

Autant mourir en se battant, Ran se jeta sur l'homme armé du pistolet, qui tira. La balle effleura la joue de Ran, qui répliqua par un coup de pied bien placé, faisant virevolter l'homme dans les airs, sa tête tombant durement sur le sol.  
Elle enchaina rapidement d'un coup, destiné au deuxième homme en noir, qui fut cogné en pleine tête.

- Au suivant, cracha-t-elle,

Deux hommes suivirent, Ran sauta au-dessus du premier, l'assommant d'un coup au passage. Elle évita un coup en se baissant et profita de ce moment pour faire tomber son adversaire et le mettre KO.

- Mhffff..., souffla-t-elle entre deux murmures,

Son regard se posa sur une porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, un homme en noir qui applaudissait de ses deux mains.

- Félicitations, karaté-san, sincèrement.

Bourbon.

Ran courra vers lui, mais ce fut sans l'intervention d'Amuro qui fit feu à l'aide de son arme... un pistolet tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique.

- J'ai appris la nouvelle, je suppose que tu dois lui en vouloir, non ?,demanda-t-il en souriant,

- Mff... non, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur sa blessure, au niveau du thorax,

- L'amour... sentiment humain visant à faire souffrir les gens.

Criiik...

Ran détourna son regard, regardant ainsi la porte à droite d'Amuro, un pistolet et une mèche de cheveux dépassant de l'obscurité.

BANG!

La balle percuta violemment Amuro, qui tomba sur les fesses. Qui pointa son arme sur la silhouette, tout en voyant une grenade lacrymogène dans les airs, menaçant ainsi les occupants de la pièce de plonger dans un long sommeil.

- Salaud !, hurla-t-il,

Ran reconnut le visage de l'homme qui referma la porte instantanément, des balles percutant celle-ci.

"Fuis..." avait-elle entendu,

La grenade explosa, et la fumée s'empara de la pièce. Ran sauta par la fenêtre, et put rapidement s'enfuir de l'agence du détective, car c'était bien ici qu'ils étaient, tout comme Amuro avait pu s'en sortir lui aussi, malheureusement.

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

L'ambulance, devant l'agence, rapatriait les corps, et Ran était assise à l'arrière, les pieds à l'extérieure.

- Bon, très bien, merci beaucoup pour vos indications.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-elle,

- Vous serez sous protection policière prochainement...

Ran leva la tête,

- Et surtout, prend soin de toi, conclut le médecin en s'en allant,

Ran n'eut pas le temps de le retenir.

Shinichi lui avait sauvé la mise.


	13. Première rencontre (Akai&Bourbon)

**Première rencontre**

Shuichi Akai connaît Amuro Toru, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ils sont rivaux, depuis toujours, ils se sont affrontés, et ça finissait toujours en égalité. Non, la cause de ce conflit n'était pas Akemi Miyano, loin de là, ni Masumi, encore heureux. Shuichi avait encore les cheveux courts, et il allait prochainement laisser pousser ses cheveux afin de se lancer dans une importante mission : infiltrer l'Organisation.

Mais quelques mois précédents ça, il s'était rendu au Japon, car sa sœur faisait encore ses études là-bas, celle-ci ayant rencontré Shinichi Kudo pour la première fois, sans savoir que c'est sur lui qu'elle compterait pour retrouver l'assassin de son frère, dans quelques années.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de voir ta sœur dans l'état actuel des choses, Shu ?, demanda Jodie,

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois..., répondit-il d'un ton serein, je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer cette retrouvaille.

Il descendit de la voiture, à la sortie du collège. Il s'avança sur le trottoir, en direction de la "place" au-devant du portail. Et elle eut lieu, cette rencontre, Shuichi ne serait pas déçu de celle-ci, un homme au teint mat quitta sa cachette -derrière un lampadaire- et bouscula légèrement Akai.

- Excusez-moi, fit Bourbon, euh... on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- Pas que je sache, non.

Shuichi contourna Bourbon, et retrouva sa soeur plus loin.

"Masumi..." pensa-t-il,

Bourbon fronça les sourcils et sourit,

"Akai Shuichi..."

Peut-être que finalement, Bourbon et Masumi se connaissaient. Et peut-être que Bourbon savait qu'Akai était infiltré, qu'il était du FBI, et même qu'il allait forcément, un jour ou l'autre, truquer sa mort... il avait peut-être tout prédit rien qu'en le voyant sortir de la voiture, une plaque "FBI" -pas forcément visible- sur le manteau de Jodie. Mais Bourbon ne fit rien ce jour-ci, laissant l'homme profiter de sa journée avec sa sœur.

Finalement, il y avait du bon en Bourbon.

Juste que son cœur était voilé par la haine.

* * *

Bleding : Merci à toi ;) Oui je compte continuer ce genre de chapitre (j'ai eu de bon retour) mais pas tout de suite.


	14. Sabre en main (Conanvs?)

**Sabre en main**

Il se jeta hors de sa portée, la lame rasant son visage en parti couvert. Le sabre en main, Conan esquiva un autre coup qui lui aurait été fatal, évitant au passage une chute de justesse, se rattrapant donc à l'aide de ses deux pieds.

- Je savais bien que tu étais mauvais, mais pas à ce point-là, ricana son adversaire.

Conan se jeta sur lui, l'air mécontent, tentant à plusieurs reprises de le mettre KO. Il esquiva les coups facilement, tout en sautant sur les mobiliers et obstacles de la pièce, arborant en prime un sourire identique à celui du détective rajeuni.

- Par contre, t'es capable de t'énerver ! ajouta-t-il,

- Évidemment, répondit Conan, je suis un humain avant d'être un détective...

L'homme au teint mat se trouvait à présent sur une sorte de muret, Conan sauta à son tour tout en jetant son sabre au-dessus de l'homme, profitant du moment d'inattention de celui-ci pour plonger sous ses jambes, il récupéra par ailleurs sa lame en vol. Quand il se retourna enfin, découvrant la supercherie, la lame était posée sur son crâne.

- Tu as perdu, Hattori.

- Okok ! rétorqua Heiji, tu m'as eu. Mais ça ne compte pas, tu as rajeuni !

- L'excuse bidon... tu vas devoir me laisser dormir entre Kazuha et Ran cette nuit !~

- KUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Conan explosa de rire.

* * *

Raaah ouais ! C'est typique d'Heiji ça !

Mine de rien on a une belle collection d'One Shot, non ?

Et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! A demain pour un ConanxMasumi ! :p


	15. Mon détective (CoxMasumi)

Raaah. Les mercredi qui ne se déroulent pas comme prévu = mauvais. Mais le MasumixConan est là ! IL EST LA ! Enjoy.

* * *

**Mon détective**

_"Après tout, c'est sur toi que je compte pour enquêter sur la mort de Shu-nii..."_

Masumi avait à nouveau ouvert la boîte contenant ses photos-souvenirs, et elle l'ouvrait souvent ces temps-ci, essayant de se faire une raison sur plusieurs points :

#Elle n'irait plus dormir chez Shuichi, les histoires qu'ils se racontaient allaient lui manquer...  
#Fini les balades et voyages à travers le monde, beaucoup moins explosif sans sa présence...  
#Adieu les soirées pizza de chez Toni, souvent mouvementée...

Conan posa la main sur son épaule.

- Kudo ?

- Laisse cette boîte tranquille, et patiente, ton frère fait de même.

Masumi compris où il voulait en venir. D'une façon très brève, il venait de lui révélait que son frère était vivant et en bonne santé. Avait-il enquêté ? Le savait-il depuis l'incident ? Et ce collier, qu'il porte autour du cou, était bien celui qu'elle avait offert à Shinichi lors de leur première rencontre, quelques années plus tôt...  
Elle empêcha Conan de sortir, trop d'émotion l'envahissant. Le regardant dans ses yeux, elle referma ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Même son frère l'avait remarqué, elle était amoureuse de Shinichi, alias Conan rajeuni...

Mais va savoir pourquoi il portait ce collier... ?

* * *

Nous fêtons officiellement le 15ème One Shot ! En si peu de temps !

...

Ok j'abuse un peu... mais c'est la faute de mon clavier, je le nourris pas assez -_dit-il ..._

Ciao !


	16. Période de doute (Conan&Ran)

**Période de doute**

C'était un samedi, et une affaire de meurtre bien sanguinaire avait pris fin. Une fois encore, Kogoro avait été la vedette, le détective résolvant l'affaire, tel un héros, et comme d'habitude, Conan se désintégrait de se dire qu'il devait être à sa place.

- J'en ai marre ! Chaque fois j'oublie l'affaire !

_"Ne parle pas de ça devant Ran..." pensa Conan,_

- Chaque fois j'ai l'impression que tu dors vraiment, tes yeux sont fermés !

- Mais c'est toujours une sensation étrange ! Je ressens un picotement dans le cou et BAM !

Une goutte de sueur dévala la joue de Conan à toute vitesse, il avait envie de crier au secours et de courir le plus vite possible.

- C'est bizarre, moi-même j'ai déjà eu cette sensation... une fois avec Shinichi... une autre avec Cona-

- Haha ! Sûrement un moustique !

BOM !

Conan faillit faire tomber Kogoro, qui se mit à sa poursuite, une main en l'air voulant sûrement signifier "reviens ici sale gamin tu vas me le payer!".

Ran réfléchissait quand même à ses sensations.

Doutant à nouveau de l'identité de Conan Edogawa.


	17. Esprit-es tu là ? (DB)

Ce one shot est écris en version théâtrale afin de mieux vous y repérer. Enjoy !

* * *

**Esprit es-tu là ?**

Conan : Ca ne marchera jamais...

Ayumi : Tu as le droit de ne pas y croire, mais arrête de nous casser l'envie !

Conan : Mais c'est scientifique enfin !

Genta : On pourra peut-être tomber sur un chef cuisinier ?

Mitsuhiko : Genta...

Haibara : Ou peut-être sur Sherlock Holmes ?

Conan : Haibara...

Ils posèrent leur main sur le verre,

Genta : EsPriT Es-TU LaàA ?

Ayumi : Tu le fais mal !

Genta : Je pense aux anguilles, c'est pas ma faute !

Conan : On va peut-être tomber sur le dieu des kebabs ?

Ayumi : Mhmmm...

Haibara : Ou sur le professeur Moriarty...

Conan : Haibara...

Tous : Esprit-es-tu là ?

BOMMM!

Genta : Cette fois, c'est pas mon ventre !

Ayumi : Oh putain ça marche !

Conan : Qui a taper sur la table sérieux (*trollface*)

Mitsuhiko : Personne.

BOM!

Ayumi : Normalement c'est le verre qui bouge...

Conan : T'as du mal le brancher.

Ayumi : ...

Genta : ... *facepalm*

Haibara : Pathétique.

Conan : Esprit es-tu là, si oui, bouge le verre !

Haibara : Un peu de respect pour les morts !

Le verre se déplaça de quelques millimètres, puis tomba sur le côté.

Conan : Euh...

Genta : C'est pas moi ! *retire sa main*

BOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Tous : Waaaaaaaaaah !

Ils s'écartèrent tous de la table avant de sortir prendre l'air. C'était pas un jeu d'enfant, non, et avec ces émotions fortes, ils avaient le droit à une pause.

Mais chacun d'entre eux avaient oublié qu'au-dessus de la chambre de Genta, habitait une vieille dame, qui était en déménagement... ou bien c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Conan avait gardé son sourire si spécial tout le long.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié un petit détail...

Qui a bougé le verre ?


	18. Tireur d'élite (ConanvsMIB)

**Bleding** : Merci ;)

**Anki** : Merci à toi aussi. Oui pourquoi pas, il a plutôt bien marché, je verrais si je peux faire un OS dans le style "maison hantée" =).

**Tireur d'élite**

* * *

Sombre. Ce fut le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit en voyant le terrain de jeu actuel. Il était une heure du matin, dans une sorte de crique, une usine désaffectée dans lequel Gin et Vodka avaient rendez-vous pour un achat dont on n'en sait rien. Conan, n'écoutant que son instinct, avait suivi les deux hommes.  
Le voilà maintenant, au dernier étage de l'usine -sur le toit donc-, des collines noires l'entourant, des piliers et autres murs détruits le couvrant. On ne pouvait voir que la lueur de la cigarette de Gin.

- Vous avez l'argent !? demanda un homme vêtu de gris et de rouge,

- Du calme. On l'a. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? répondit Gin,

- O-oui.

Conan scrutait la scène avec attention, quand soudain, en avançant un peu, il écrasa une simple canette à terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la transaction qui avait lieu, Gin avait pointé son arme en sa direction. Il referma un peu la porte qu'il y avait devant lui, et se retourna... deuxième surprise, les escaliers qui menaient en bas étaient désormais visible, un homme en noir montant les marches avec une lampe torche.

- Qui avons-nous là... ricana Gin,

Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa joue, il était foutu.

- Montres-toi !

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il Vodka ?

- Sur la colline... il...

Gin se retourna, une lumière clignotait au loin, il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un l'observait. Vodka sortit une paire de jumelle, il et se plongea dans un le noir pour retrouver la lumière. Après une brève recherche, il lâcha son appareil.

- A-Aniki ! cria-t-il,

- Parle, Vodka !

PSHU!

Une balle tirée au silencieux explosa les lunettes de Vodka, une autre toucha son torax, et une dernière trancha sa jambe. Vodka tomba à genoux, du sang dégoulinant sur ses vêtements. L'homme en gris se prit une balle en plein poumon, et tomba raide sur le sol.

_"Tu as autorisation d'ouvrir le feu ?"_ pensa Conan, savant pertinemment qui était son "sauveur".

Gin récupéra rapidement son fusil, zoomant sur sa cible. Elle avait disparu, mais les balles continuèrent de pleuvoir.

_"Tu veux me tuer, ou me faire fuir ?"_ pensa Gin,

Il repéra le canon d'où les balles sortaient, et enfin, il découvrit qui en était le fautif.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- A-Akai Shuichi ?... tu es censé être mort... souffla-t-il,

Une balle cogna violemment Gin en plein torse, va savoir ou la balle avait fini. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'usine explosa, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Conan de s'enfuir, l'homme en noir des escaliers ayant été tué sur le coup.

Et quelques heures après, il ne restait plus aucune trace de leur passage.

**(#-#)**

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise, Akai-san.

Il sourit.

- Oooohh-, J'ai bien l'impression que les prochaines semaines vont se promettre explosif.

Ils le savaient, tous les deux.

* * *

Deuxième One Shot ou Akai sauve Conan...

Mais ceci est ma vision du Shuichi is back dans le manga. Euh...

...

Ciao !


	19. Qui es-tu ? v2 (?)

**Qui es-tu ? (2)**

Que ce soit les détectives boys, la famille Mouri, les deux Osakiens, et la famille Suzuki... on était tous dans ce manoir, à dormir, en vacances.

Et pendant la nuit, il y a eu du bruit en bas. Un bruit, dans le genre de SHKLAK. En descendant, il n'y avait personne. Et en vérifiant les chambres, il manquait Sonoko, Genta, Ayumi, Ran et Kogoro.

Notons aussi qu'il manquait un paquet de mouchoirs, une cuisse de poulet, et un... verre brisé sur le sol... ok...

Finalement, je te croise, tu cours vers moi, tu me rases, et tu disparais. Je ne t'ai plus retrouvé.

Pourtant le lendemain, on a fini le cassoulet... Genta était mal en point, un genre de mal de ventre, Sonoko avait mal dormi, Ran était humide au niveau du visage...

À midi, hier, on avait mangé cassoulet.

Dans la soirée, hier, Ayumi avait mal à la gorge, et avait donc soif...

Dans la nuit, j'ai croisé quelqu'un... mais qui ?

Qui es-tu ?

* * *

Oh il est à la fois simple et bidon celui-là...

Ah, et le dernier "Qui es-tu ?" la solution était simple : il y avait deux dates différentes dans le texte, Shinichi était juste entrain de dormir. Tout con hein ?

Pour le prochain One Shot, je vous propose un nouveau Anokata's Files... et oui c'est une "suite" et donc un multiple shot. J'ai reçu pas mal de message demandant s'il y avait d'autre Ano's Files, vous avez votre réponse :p c'est à chaque dizaine de chapitre.

Ciao !


	20. Anokata File's 2 (MIBvsAll)

**Anokata Files 2**

- Tue-le, Bourbon !

Anokata parlait d'une voix stridente mais modifiée au téléphone fixe. Bourbon était au 31ème étage de l'entreprise IntAkt, les logiciels informatiques étant la spécialisation de la société... c'était la couverture des hommes en noir.

- Kogoro Mouri, Ran Mouri et le gamin. Tue-les ! On ne prends aucun risque !

Gin avait su que l'adversaire du boss était un enfant, mais son patron n'en avait eu rien à faire. Là, Bourbon se voit l'obligatoire d'éliminer la petite famille... il allait s'exécuter.

Amuro se rendit à l'agence de détective, déterminé.

(#-#)

Vermouth s'arrêta devant sa maison, descendit de sa lumineuse Harley, elle était à Osaka.

Dring...

Heiji ouvrit la porte, tandis que Vermouth remonta sur sa moto.

BANG!

Le détective au teint mat s'écroula à terre.

(#-#)

Vodka mit fin à sa course chez le professeur Agasa, ou il entra par effraction, sans aucun souci. Il n'y avait que le professeur, en train de ranger des affaires. Il s'approcha de lui, et cogna sûrement sa tête sur le sol. Il était sûrement mort.

(#-#)

Gin plaça une bombe à retardement sous une magnifique moto. La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel, tapota rapidement son téléphone, puis enfin elle grimpa sur sa bécane. Sa silhouette disparut au loin...

BOUM!

Une explosion retentit au loin, la moto de Masumi parti en fumée.

- Pauvre folle... dit-il.

(#-#)

Amuro entra de force dans l'agence de détective.

- Amuro-san ! fit joyeusement Ran,

BANG!

Elle tomba sur le sol comme un vulgaire déchet. Il tira ensuite sur Kogoro qui s'écrasa sur son bureau, l'explosant au passage.

- Ou es-tu... Edogawa Conan ?

Le boss qui écoutait les conversations des quatre hommes en noir sourit sadiquement.

* * *

Yeah !

Alors au passage, ce chapitre est la suite de la File 1 du Anokata Stories. Pour faire simple, le boss a relié le fait qu'Amuro suspectait Conan, la voix de celui-ci et l'affrontement qui a eu lieu chez lui. Pas compliqué donc.

La suite... au chapitre 30. Mouhaha.

Ciao !


	21. Adieu (CoxAyu)

**Adieu...**

Conan allait reprendre sa taille normale. Enfin ! Voilà des mois qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience. L'Organisation était encore sur ses deux pieds, mais les membres tels que Gin ou Vodka étaient soit mort, soit arrêté, soit... disparut. Conan sortit du professeur Agasa. Haibara sourit en le voyant s'éloigner peu à peu. Ayumi sortit de la résidence en trombe, poussant légèrement Haibara. Elle agrippa au pull du détective, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Tu allais partir ? En traitre ? Sans nous dire au revoir ?

Conan baissa la tête.

C'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur faire ça, c'était des enfants.

Il repensait à tous ses souvenirs... l'oiseau des détectives boys, la maison hantée, le Sona, le ski, la page qui avait disparu, la partie de foot, la prise d'otages du bus... Ah il en avait passé de bons moments, mine de rien.  
Les larmes d'Ayumi coulèrent encore plus quand Conan ne répondit rien. Celui-ci se retourna et attrapa les épaules d'Ayumi.

- Mes parents m'attendent, et je devais les rejoindre très rapidement, car une grosse affaire a éclaté et mon père ne peut pas rester trop longtemps au Japon.

- On se reverra ?

- Probablement jamais.

- Par mail ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Ayumi sourit quand même légèrement. C'était une enfant, son cœur était brisé, elle était désintégrée... elle avait neuf ans, c'était normal. Mais elle méritait mieux que ça, un garçon qui lui donnerait l'amour qu'elle mérite.  
Le détective, en revanche, ne dit pas non à un adieu. Un seul, premier et dernier baiser. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en retirant des larmes sur sa joue. L'instant avait duré quelques secondes, mais pour Ayumi, il avait duré des heures.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais... ajouta Ayumi;

- Moi non plus...

...

- Adieu... pensèrent les deux enfants.


	22. Voyance (Gin)

**Voyance**

Voyante : Je... Je vois, je vois...

Gin : Vous voyez ?

Voyante : De l'argent, une couleur argentée...

Gin : La richesse~ !

Voyante : Des ciseaux, une arme !?

Gin : Des meurtres~

Voyante : Du sang...

Gin : J'aime quand ça saigne~ !

Voyante : Du rouge sur les fesses ?

Gin : Ben... parce que... parce que j'aime quand ça claque ! Quand ça claque SEC ! CLAK ! Faut que ça claque !

Voyante : Boum ?

Gin : Oui, j'aime aussi quand ça plaque... quand ça plaque dur !

Voyante : Je vois. Plus rien.

Gin : Car c'est toute ma vie *trollface en rire*

Voyante : J'ai vu des cheveux coupées.

Gin : WHAT ?

Voyante : Du sang sortir de votre nez...

Gin : WHAAAT ?

Voyante : Des fessées...

Gin : WHAAAAAT ?

Voyante : Une tarte à la gueule...

Gin : ...

Voyante : Votre mam's est pas très contente... ça fera 35850 yens please *trollface en rire* (266 euros environ)

Gin : MAMAN ?!

* * *

Quel One Shot de merde...

Je l'ai écris en m'emmerdant...

...

Ciao !


	23. Détective avant tout (CoxAi)

Juste dingue. En a peine quelques semaines, on a quadruplé le nombre de view, dépassant quatre chiffres... c'est juste hallucinant. Je remercie donc tous les lecteurs qui me lisent, vos MP, vos questions (parfois débile XD) et vos reviews.

_Juste un petit hors sujet : la communauté est morte ces temps-ci, mais quelques auteurs s'en sortent plutôt bien. Pensez à laisser des reviews, que ce soit auteur et lecteur, car ça fait vivre la communauté, augmente le nombre d'auteurs et de fiction, etc... sur les fics que vous aimez, ou bien sur une fic que vous avez commencé mais pas fini... ça fait plaisir, croyez-moi, ça ne prend que quelques secondes, et bon dieu, le nombre d'auteurs qui hésite à continuer par manque de succès, c'est vraiment triste... Alors pensez-y ;)_

Ce OS a été écris par Antoz, _my friends and thank you man'_, et c'est son premier ! *clapclap* (oulà...). Je poste 3 OS aujourd'hui, c'est mon merci XD

* * *

**Détective avant tout**

Ce soir-là, elle s'était fait belle, elle s'était pomponnée, elle voulait montrer qu'elle n'était pas la fille sombre comme pensait les autres. Une robe rouge, un collier, et même un peu de parfum. Haibara était magnifique, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Tout en se rendant au bal du collège Teitan, du haut de ses douze ans, elle prit un verre de jus de fruit et le bu d'une traite. Conan arriva enfin, et en voyant Haibara, ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

- Tu danses, Kudo-kun ?

- O... Oui, répondit-il en bégayant.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. À la fin du slow, Haibara approcha ses lèvres de celle du détective, l'effleurant, avant de prendre enfin contact pour un centième de seconde.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-...

Conan se retourna sur le coup, et les responsables firent évacuer la pièce.

Il y avait un cadavre sur le sol.

- Je...

- Vas-y... je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais... déclara Haibara, souriante.

- Merci... Haibara.

Elle le regardait, heureuse, son petit ami se dirigeant vers la scène du crime.

* * *

Et voilà !


	24. A vive allure ! (Shinichi) San Francisco

**A vive allure**

"3-2-1... GOOOOOO!"

BANG

Les cinq voitures accélèrent sur le coup.

Shinichi, à bord de sa Bugatti, roulait maintenant à folle allure sur l'autoroute. Cinq voitures dépassant les voitures et camions diverses sur la route, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'en prendre une. Le taux de danger était en augmentation, c'était évident. Il faisait face à quatre concurrents coriaces, pour un noble prix. Les voitures tournèrent, prenant la sortie 2, direction la seconde autoroute.

Criiiiii

Virage à 90°...

Il rattrapa le volant, et pressa l'accélérateur. Un adversaire le doubla, tandis qu'un autre partit faire un plongea pour la campagne. Shinichi était maintenant en duel avec une Porshe, tandis qu'un simple Ferrari le suivait. Ah et il y avait aussi le dernier de la course, un peu plus loin.

- Ça passe ou ça casse ! murmura Shinichi,

Broaannnnnn

180 km/h, entre deux camions assez serrés. Il était maintenant collé à la Porshe, qui se donnait des coups de langue. Entrant en collision à plusieurs reprises, ils évitaient tous deux de se prendre un véhicule.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

La Porshe se décala légèrement, tandis que Shinichi freina brusquement. La voiture de son adversaire venait de tenter de le mettre hors de la route, résultat, sa voiture s'envola pour le paradis.

BAM!

Les deux concurrents de derrière le rattrapaient, et l'un d'entre eux avait explosé le coffre de la voiture du détective. Ils prirent la sortie pour San Francisco, là où ses parents étaient actuellement. L'un des concurrents tenta un sens inverse... regrettable.

Ils étaient plus deux, quatre voitures de police derrière eux.

- Good luck ! fit le concurrent.

La personne en question était une sorte de gros dur, qui freina légèrement et qui sortit l'artillerie lourde : le devant de sa voiture se transforma en un véritable cactus. Il entra dans l'arrière d'une voiture de police, celle-ci dérapa et partit faire un deuxième s'arrêta plus loin.

Shinichi freina, il voulait la jouer royale. Les deux autres voitures de police ne firent pas long feu, et les deux concurrents semèrent le doute en prenant un chemin de terre avant de rejoindre l'autoroute... La police était maintenant en pleine campagne, à la recherche des délinquants.

Criiiiii

Nouveau virage à 90°.

"Welcome to San Francisco !" pensa Kudo,

Ils entrèrent en ville, s'envolant grâce aux nombreuses rues en pente.

SHKLAK

La voiture du concurrent plongea en avant, au-dessus d'un bus arrêté en plein carrefour, avant d'atterrir sur la route. Quant à Shinichi, il prit de l'altitude à l'aide des rues.

- La ligne d'arrivée n'est plus très loin.

Elle se fit voir, sur une route très peu garnie. Ils prirent la route en zigzag, descendant celle-ci en coupant la route, avant de se rendre dans la "grande" ruelle où attendaient les "témoins".

Shinichi était collé à son adversaire. Ils sourirent tous les deux.

Le drapeau d'arrivée se brisa...

Ils étaient arrivés en même temps.

* * *

J'avoue... l'idée m'est venu du dernier Fast & Furious en date...

Puis bon, j'ai voulu le faire plus long, mais pas moyen :l Désolé.

Merci quand même x)

Ciao !


	25. Sentiment de danger (CoxAi)

J'ai repris la scène de "Double sens" qui sera bientôt republiée en version noël (18 décembre, premier chapitre :p). Évidemment je ne la reprendrais pas dans la fiction XD. Et bien sinon... que dire... A plus ! x)

* * *

**Sentiment de danger  
**

Haibara se redressa sur le coup. Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa joue, et son cœur battait la chamade. Conan, qui dormait dans le même lit qu'elle, contre le mur à sa droite, dormait profondément. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez le professeur, elle avait déjà senti une aura aussi forte, oh non pas celle de Vermouth... celle de Dai Moroboshi.

Elle le lui en voulait pas pour sa sœur, au contraire, elle comptait sur lui et Conan pour retrouver Gin. Mais Conan lui avait simplement dit qu'Akai était Moroboshi, recensé mort.

- Haibara ?

Elle tourna son visage vers le détective, même en milieu de nuit elle était toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux tombant sur son front, et sa petite mine qui lui donnait un air mignon.

"Ah, je vois, Akai-san devait entrer chez le professeur cette nuit... mais on n'avait pas prévu autant de bruit, normalement..."

Conan vira au rouge quand Haibara se blottit contre lui. Il sentit son cœur prendre de l'accélération, un tambour, une fête d'anniversaire à lui seul.

- Kudo-kun, je... j'ai mal...

"Haibara..."

Elle tenta de se lever, mais Conan qui venait de se redresser attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui, ses lèvres plaquées sur les siennes.

Cette nuit aura eu un avantage quand on y pense.

Elle avait révélé les sentiments de l'un comme l'autre.


	26. Une autre personne (Ginvs?)

**Une autre personne  
**

Il avait été ridiculisé, à plusieurs reprises. Envoyant balancer des chaises et tables sur sa route, Gin sentit son regard noir prendre une couleur rouge sang. Il avait envie de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Akai Shuichi, silver bullet, agent du FBI, il voulait l'éliminer, il voulait l'abattre, il voulait le tuer, tout simplement, sans se forcer.

Mais il était fort, intelligent, redoutable. Que pouvait-il faire ? Le tuer ? Réellement ?

...

Une autre occasion se dévoila. Nouvelle mission au fusil de précision, sur un bâtiment, dans le but d'éliminer un politicien gênant. Et qui était chargé de sa surveillance personnelle ? Akai. Gin en avait rien à foutre de sa mission, il voulait juste mettre une balle dans la tête de l'enfoiré qui protégeait l'objectif.

- Crève une bonne fois pour toutes.

Akai passa devant des fenêtres. La moitié de son corps était visible, l'autre partie étant derrière un mur.

BANG

La balle cogna la fenêtre, et le bâtiment explosa d'une énorme fumigène, de la fumée s'évaporant dans le ciel. Gin était sciée, il l'avait raté, encore une fois, et sa mission venait d'échouer.

Mais c'était quand même bizarre, Akai n'avait pas de mèches en bataille au-devant de son bonnet.

C'est comme s'il y avait une autre personne, qui l'aidait...

Gin en était persuadé.


	27. Pour SPARTA ! (ConanvsMitsuhiko)

Vous ne rêvez pas !

CINQ ONE SHOT aujourd'hui + CINQ demain ! Soit DIX ONE SHOT. Car pendant un peu plus d'un mois, le MK et les OS seront en pause. Donc, autant fêter le coup avec 10 chapitres de plus !

Prêt ? Go !

* * *

**Pour SPARTA !**

Mitsuhiko plongea son regard dans celui de Conan, qui fit de même.

- Je te dis que HENRI IV est MEILLEURE ! hurla Mitsuhiko.

- Non, c'est LOUIS 16 !

...

- CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE ! hurlèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre, se rentrant dedans, tout en riant. Conan s'arma d'une chaise, Mitsuhiko prit un gros tiroir.

- POUR SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BOUM!

Les deux enfants furent retrouvés sur le sol.


	28. Sauve-toi ! (Shiho&Akai)

**Sauve-toi**

Haibara était coincé. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait mourir, une bombe à sa droite, et rien à sa gauche. Elle ne pouvait pas crier à l'aide, ni se détacher seule, c'était mission impossible. Quand tout semblait perdu, elle repensa à Akemi. Sa sœur, sa deuxième mère, sa confidente. Elle, et Shinichi, les deux personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Alors qu'elle baissa la tête, la porte du fond vola en éclat, et Shuichi Akai débarqua.

- Shiho Miyano.

Il se rua vers elle, puis la détacha.

- Dai-kun ?!

- Sauves-toi, vite !

Shuichi avait malencontreusement trop mal aux jambes pour s'enfuir avec elle, s'ayant pris des rafales de balles par Gin.

- N-No...

- Je t'ai dit de te sauver !

Elle s'éxécuta.

BOUMMM!

Shiho fut soufflé par l'explosion.

Jamais, elle n'oublierait son sauveur. Ni sa décision de mourir à sa place.


	29. Impossible mais vrai (CoxAyu)

**Impossible mais vrai**

Ayumi n'en s'en était toujours pas remis.

Conan Edogawa lui avait raconté toute l'histoire chez le professeur Agasa, avec Haibara. Tout le long, elle avait gardé un air d'enfant qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais Ayumi avait été choquée de ces révélations. Kudo Shinichi, l'Organisation, etc... absolument tout lui avait été dit. Cependant, Conan lui avait dit de faire attention, car désormais, elle était au courante. Mais la petite fille ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude. Conan était là pour a protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne Shinichi.

-:-

- Mais, si tu retrouves ton corps, alors on ne se reverra plus... jamais ? dit Ayumi timidement.

- Plus comme avant, Ayumi, répondit Conan.

Ayumi baissa la tête, se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait pu avoir en sa compagnie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une main sur sa joue, main qui releva sa tête, avant de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était Conan. Qui caressa délicatement sa joue tout en continuant l'échange, sentant le goût de ses lèvres, savourant au maximum l'instant. Quand enfin il mit fin à l'échange, il arbora un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien.

Il avait quand même été heureux de la connaitre.


	30. Anokata File's 3 (FBI)

**Anokata Files 3**

- Tu en es bien sûr, Bourbon ? Ils sont tous morts ? demanda le "boss".

- Oui. Masumi a explosé à l'aide d'une bombe de Gin. Hattori Heiji, a été abattu par vermouth. Hiroshi Agasa a été cogné par Vodka, et enfin, j'ai fais exploser l'agence de détectives alors que Conan y était, assommé.

- Seulement, il nous manque quelqu'un.

_"Cassette n°2 : Jour 66. Shuichi Akai a retrouvé la disquette contenant les informations sur Vermouth. Terminé"._

- Le silver bullet ?

- Je veux que Gin s'en charge. Qu'il me l'élimine. Quoi que... j'ai une idée derrière la tête.

-:-

Akai rendit visite à Conan, à l'hôpital. Les diagnostics étaient mauvais concernant l'état des cinq personnes attaquées. Le FBI se présenta à leur tour, avertissant Shuichi que Gin était à sa recherche, et nul doute qu'il le retrouverait très facilement.

- Il viendra à l'hôpital, et se rendra compte qu'ils sont tous en vie... soupira Akai, le seul moyen d'y remédier...

- C'est de repousser leur assaut, conclut Conan.

Shuichi s'étonna de voir Conan muni d'un regard froid.

- Je crois bien que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation, continua Jodie, Gin est déjà là.

Akai ouvrit rapidement les rideaux de la fenêtre.

_"Je vois, il sait déjà ou j'aurais pu me rendre en apprenant la nouvelle. De ce fait, il vient m'éliminer."_

- Il va falloir gagner du temps ! déclara Akai, ils ne vont pas tarder à mettre en place leur plan !

Une Porsche 356A noirs était garée en contrebas.

Shuichi fronça les sourcils. Pas de doute pour lui :

Anokata était également là.


	31. Photo souvenir (CoxAi)

**Photo souvenir**

- Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ces photos ! annonça Haibara en entrant dans le salon du professeur.

"..."

- Non, répondit Conan.

Haibara jeta un regard noir à Conan. Elle s'avança vers lui, et renchérit :

- Tu te fais du mal ! Si jamais l'APTX n'avait pas d'antidote, tu ferais comment ?!

- Je me débrouillerais !

- Pfff...

Elle s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Conan ressentait la jalousie dans ses propos. Mais ce qu'Haibara ne savait pas, c'est que l'album que Conan tenait dans les mains... C'était l'album de LEURS souvenirs. Un album conçut pour elle, en son honneur. Il l'aimait, et elle aussi. Mais aucun des deux ne parviendrait à l'avouer, et le seul moyen que Conan avait trouvé, c'était de lui dire sous forme de message...

La plus belle photo qu'il avait avec elle, c'était sûrement lors du festival, lorsqu'ils s'étaient pris la main sans s'en rendre compte, et que le professeur les avait photographié.

Ils avaient rougi, c'était bien un message ça, non ?


	32. Qu'attends-tu ? (CoxAi)

**Qu'attends-tu ?**

Haibara pataugeait ses pieds dans le petit lac, tandis que les détectives boys s'amusaient avec les animaux. C'était la sortie du professeur Agasa, pour récompense des examens. Conan raccrocha, c'était Shuichi, qui l'avait appelé pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour l'avenir, car après plusieurs mois d'angoisse, l'Organisation avait été détruite.

- Kudo-kun ?

Conan s'était penché près d'Haibara, intrigué par son comportement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-elle,

- Comment ça ?

- Le remède de l'APTX est prêt tu sais...

Conan lui sourit. Il n'en voulait plus, Ran n'étant plus l'habitante de son cœur. Conan caressa sa joue, retirant un peu de saleté. L'une des premières fois où Haibara avait vraiment été en contact avec le détective, et elle avait rougi presque instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Edogawa-kun ?

- Ce que j'attends ? Toi.

Haibara ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle était choquée. Ses sentiments étaient sûrement réciproques à présent...

- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas lire dans le cœur des femmes. Mais le tien, je le connais, comme s'il m'appartenait.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Haibara;

- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune fille, échangeant un vrai baiser.

C'était vraiment sincère, cette fois-ci.


	33. L'effet d'une balle (VermouthxBourbon)

**L'effet d'une balle (drabble)**

Il y avait bien longtemps maintenant que Vermouth travaillait avec lui, sur des missions plus ou moins dangereuses. Mais qui avait dit que deux criminels ne pouvaient pas s'aimer ? Il était l'élu de son cœur : Amuro Tooru. Et il était en couple, sans qu'il y ait eu le moindre rapprochement...

Et ce jour-là, il lui avait offert des fleurs. Et ce même jour, elle l'avait embrassé.

Ça avait eu l'effet d'une balle. Même si certains disaient que ça n'allait pas durer...

Ils s'en moquaient, au fond.


	34. Je suis là (Jodie&Okiya)

**Je suis là...**

Jodie lui courait après. C'était dans ces moments-là que tu regrettais le plan que tu avais mis au point. Quelques semaines après ta mort, la femme que tu aimais te pleure encore, et se met à te courir après, alors que la personne en question n'est qu'un déguisement.

Subaru Okiya empêcha Jodie de poursuivre Bourbon, alias Scar Akai. Et il lui avait parlé d'un 50/50. Bien sûr que non, elle avait enfin compris où il voulait en venir.

- Mpff... soupira Jodie, en regardant le mot "Sauve-toi !" écrit pas Okiya. Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Elle l'avait toujours su. Car son cœur le lui disait, son âme aussi. Et celle de Subaru Okiya lui avait dit, rien qu'en le regardant, avec ce sourire, ils s'étaient avoués ce qu'ils cachaient. Un simple "Je suis là, Jodie." Prisonnier d'un code que seul Jodie pouvait comprendre.

Elle sourit faiblement, se remémorant cet instant.

Okiya Subaru n'était autre que Shuichi Akai.

Et tous deux, ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Ce retour.


	35. Dare da ! (Gin&Inconnu)

**Dare da ?! (drabble)**

Gin était fusillé. Il avait l'âme qui se compresser, il ne supportait plus cette migraine. Il se trouvait dans la planque d'un laboratoire, contre des agents du FBI, une guerre ayant éclaté.

- Merde !

Des maux de tête insupportable.  
Comme si quelqu'un frappait son cerveau.  
Son regard se posa sur l'une des fenêtres sombres au fond de la pièce en flamme.

- Dare da !?

...

- Dare da, OMAE ?!

Gin explosa de l'intérieur, son cœur ratait des battements, et son corps ne répond plus.  
Il tomba, son corps cognant contre le sol.  
Les âmes des personnes qu'il avait assassinées l'emportant.


	36. Sur la voie (Ayumi&Conan)

**Sur la voie...  
**

Ayumi avait toujours trouvé que Conan était quelqu'un d'étrange. Il était très intelligent, courageux, et bien d'autres qualité... il était parfait. Et elle n'avait toujours pas compris, comment un enfant de sept ans pouvait rivaliser avec de grands détectives.

- Ayumi-chan ? demanda Conan.

Elle s'était retourné, son bureau étant en face de celui de Conan. Après avoir rougi un cours instant, elle reprit la vue sur le tableau, en face. Elle comprit. Derrière ce sourire innocent, au fond de Conan Edogawa, quelqu'un était enfermé, piégé, dans un corps d'enfant. Elle en était certaine, car elle l'entendait.

Conan s'en était apparu, car ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle l'espionnait. Il avait toujours un sourire d'enfant, mais des yeux perdus. Et il avait compris, qu'elle avait sûrement compris quelque chose, ou qu'elle était simplement sur la voie.

_"Je te dirais tout avant de partir, Ayumi-chan."_

Sûrement parce qu'elle était à la fois la plus timide et enfantine du groupe...

Mais au fond d'elle, pas de doute, il y avait une personne forte.


	37. Repose en paix (Jodie&Akai)

**Repose en paix**

La lune fit son apparition, voilé par quelques nuages, de l'eau tombant en ville. Une femme était là, à genoux, devant un homme plutôt grand, endormie. Cet homme, comment pouvait-il se réveiller en pleine ruelle ? Dans quelle circonstance ?

Un souffle, une brise, près de lui, puis il se sentit planer, il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire timide apparu. La femme à côté de lui écarquilla les yeux, posant sa main sur la sienne. Un réveil difficile, comme chaque matin ? Non, c'était différent...

Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Cet homme baignait dans une flaque rouge, un trou à la poitrine, une arme à la main, des goute tombant sur son torse, les pleurs de la jeune femme. Comme quoi, le FBI n'était pas en abri permanent. Le souffle de l'homme fut le dernier, il ferma les yeux... pour la dernière fois... C'est vrai, on osait jamais dire aux gens qu'on aime ce qu'on a sur le cœur, de leur vivant... mais une fois mort... mais cet homme du FBI avait commis une erreur : sous-estimer son adversaire... il en était mort...

- Repose en paix, Shu.

Une dernière larme coula sur son visage.


	38. L'unique balle (ConanvsGin)

**L'unique balle**

Conan sentit un frisson lui parcourant le dos. Il était bloqué, sisi, coincé, dans la merde. En face de lui, il y avait Gin, un homme visiblement très intelligent. Il tenait dans sa main un détonateur, et il avait un dilemme. Soit, Conan se rendait, et tout se passerait bien. Soit il faisait feu avec son arme, sa seule balle, et il tuait Gin. Petit problème, son corps était recouvert d'explosif, sauf son cœur. Deuxième souci, s'il le loupait, Gin faisait exploser le lycée Teitan. Dernier aléa, si le tir touchait un C4, ils étaient morts.

- Alors, Kudo Shinichi, tu tentes ta chance ?

"Mais si je me sens, l'Organisation va quand même s'en prendre à mes proches..."

Conan baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et tira. La balle se dirigea droite vers Gin, qui écarquilla les yeux. Le temps était plongé dans un interminable ralenti. Et la balle toucha enfin Gin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce dans laquelle les deux hommes étaient explosa de fond en comble, les tuant sur le coup. La balle avait touché l'explosif.

Et ça avait été intentionnel. 


	39. Perfide (ShinichivsMakoto)

**Perfide  
**

- Reviens-ici ! hurla Shinichi.

Il tira à deux reprises sur une porte qui se referma instantanément. Le voilà a la poursuite de l'homme en noir, dans un bâtiment en flamme. Il tirait, les balles effleurant à chaque fois la cible.

- Ce n'est pas en me tuant que tout prendra fin, Kudo !

- Enfoiré de traitre ! Je te croyais pas capable d'être de l'Organisation !

Shinichi poursuivit l'ombre dans les escaliers, les balles jonglant dans le couloir.

- T-Tu... Tu es détective ! Tu... Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Je suis intouchable !

- Ah oui ? Viens me dire ça en face, enfoiré !

Shinichi entra dans une pièce, condamné des flammes.

- Makoto, comment as-tu pu tuer la femme que tu aimais ?

Makoto entra dans un rire noir.

- La ferme ! cria-t-il.

BANG!

Shinichi s'agenouilla, du sang coulant depuis son épaule. Alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture, Shuichi Akai explosa la porte de droite, bondissant sur Makoto, les deux hommes finissant à terre, la tête de l'homme en noir tapant contre du béton. Akai se releva, puis jeta un coup d'œil à travers les décombres du mur en flamme, voyant ainsi la ville de Tokyo. Il s'alluma rapidement une cigarette, puis sourit.

- Il faut partir ! Le bâtiment prend feu ! s'écria Shinichi.

- Ça ira. Les flammes s'apaisent, on a le temps.

Le détective lycéen s'approcha de l'agent du FBI, déçu.

- Sonoko... Makoto...

- Y avait-il une raison pour qu'il vous trahisse ?

...

Shinichi leva la tête, droit vers les lumières de la ville.

- Je crois savoir...


	40. Anokata File's 4 (Boss)

**Anokata Files 4**

Plus le temps passait et plus l'Organisation prenait de l'ampleur. Gin avait eu du mal à digérer le fait que toutes les victimes aient survécu...

#Heiji Hattori avait reçu la balle dans l'avant-bras.

#Hiroshi Agasa n'avait eu que quelques douleurs au crâne.

#Masumi Sera avait vu la bombe, et avait sauté de sa moto à temps.

#Ran Mouri et Kogoro Mouri étaient encore en examen, leur vie hors de danger.

Anokata décida de lui-même d'entreprendre la lourde tâche d'achever les survivants. Il faisait nuit, les agents du FBI patrouillant autour de l'hôpital, prêt à intervenir en cas de pépin ou d'alerte. Le Boss de l'Organisation entra, se faisant passer pour un médecin, carte + blouse, et il avait eu de la chance de trouver un type lui ressemblant.

- La chambre de Masumi Sera... 401, murmura Anokata.

Il s'y dirigea au pas de course, le badge à la main, passant sans problème les gardes et les sécurités. La chambre 401 se fit voir, et le Boss sourit sadiquement, sentant son arme, dans sa chaussure, prêt à être dégainé.

- Il est l'heure de dormir, Sera-san.

Il ouvrit la porte et posa son flingue sur sa trempe.

BANG!

Le pistolet du Boss s'envola, Shuichi et Conan le regardant d'un air sérieux, le silver bullet du FBI tenant un revolver pointé sur lui.

- La partie est fini, Anokata.


	41. Enterrement (Conan&Masumi)

C'est dingue. J'ai commencé les OS, me disant que j'arrêterais au 10ème... et non. Le nombre de vus depuis le dixième chapitre à quadruplé, voire plus ! Une douzaine de reviews, merci à vous, et quelques mp vraiment sympathique. On dépasse les 15 000 views sur toutes mes fics réunis, et on dépasse la trentaine de reviews. Mais n'oubliez pas : Lisez, Commentez, Publier ! La communauté pourra revivre après ça. N'hésitez pas donc, d'autres auteurs ont besoin de vous : Tim Kudo, Neyane, Toodd, LuluB666, Crysnelle et bien d'autres...

Attendez-vous à un OS sur noël, et un OS spécial 50 (le 51ème plutôt) pour vous remercier. Gooo ! :

* * *

**Enterrement**

La mère de Masumi avait, avec son fils, rejoins sa fille pour l'enterrement, confidentiel, de Shuichi Akai. Sa mère avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, après son marin c'était son fils qui venait de partir, quant au second frère, son état n'était pas meilleur. Après une heure entière autour de la tombe, la famille Sera se retira, et seule Masumi et Conan restèrent.

- Tu le connaissais, hein ? Kudo ?

-O-Oui... on s'était rapidement vu lors de notre rencontre dans le passé. Et j'ai déjà collaboré avec lui au Japon.

_"Désolé de te mentir, Masumi. Je ne peux pas te dire qu'on enquêtait tous deux sur les hommes en noir..."_

- Promets-moi de ne pas me quitter aussi tôt.

Conan se tourna vers Masumi, une larme tombant à terre.

_"Masumi... Elle ne s'en remet toujours pas..."_

Elle grimpa sur sa moto et disparut au loin, laissant Akai apparaitre, dans le brouillard que provoquait la neige en tombant.

- Il est peut-être temps de te faire réapparaitre, non ? Akai-san ?

"..."

- Quand je me serais débarrassé du sniper qui la suit en permanence, alors là oui, je lui dirais tout. En attendant... prends soin d'elle, s'il te plait.

Conan sourit,

- Bien sûr !

* * *

Que diriez-vous d'un One Shot écrit par Antoz (= An'z) dans lequel Masumi se retrouve dans le viseur d'une tierce personne... ?

Demain ! :)


	42. DEFI: From badroom with love (Rated T-M)

[Défi de MERDE lisez PAS!] Autant vous prévenir, on est entre le Rated T et le M. Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensible à des cris de... et à des descriptions de ce genre ! Vous êtes prévenu !

**From badroom with love**

- Franchement... soupira Akai, quel boulot de merde !

- Te plains pas, rétorqua Vermouth en buvant une gorgée de vin. Ça aurait pu être pire !

Ouuuuuh!

- Pendant que ces deux-là COPULENT dans la chambre, on doit attendre un appel de leur collège.

- Comment peut-on faire ça à onze ans en plus ! s'étonna Vermouth.

Aaaaaaah!

- Conan et cette gamine ! rugit à nouveau Vermouth, recrachant de la fumée. Ayumi truc je crois ?

Ouuuuuh!

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas oublié de changer les draps d'hier soir ! explosa Akai en riant.

- C'est... oh putain !

Conan se leva, puis se plaça à plat ventre sur Ayumi, reprenant le rythme, son visage à un seul et unique centimètre de celui de la gamine.

Pendant ce temps, Akai et Vermouth riaient à ne plus en pouvoir.

La net impression qu'ils avaient tous deux oublier une certaine chose dans le lit.

* * *

JE te DÉTESTE ANADA!

...

Pourquoi moi...?


	43. Une balle en sa direction (Masumi)

**Une balle en sa direction**

Elle rentrait du lycée, savourant les vacances d'été, savourant le léger vent sur sa peau, ou encore le soleil battant en face d'elle. Elle marchait, lentement mais sûrement, à petits pas, passant devant plusieurs magasins aux noms d'enseignes toujours aussi inexplicable, un simple débat qu'elle avait eu avec Ran. Une journée pareil, tout le monde en aurait profité, et Masumi, avait fini les cours en début d'après-midi... que demander de plus ?

Elle prit une bouteille d'eau au snack habituel, où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, et traversa rapidement le passage piéton le plus horrible qui soit. En effet, il y avait cinq minutes de feu vert et trente secondes de rouge, de quoi perdre patience.

Elle allait devoir traverser une nouvelle ruelle, dans laquelle la jeune détective, version féminine de Shinichi, s'aventura. Il faisait sombre, des gouttes d'eau sales tombant sur le sol, ou encore des chats errants tenant de reproduire les cascades de Die Hard... mais là n'était pas vraiment le sujet.  
Masumi passa à main dans sa nuque, sentant le danger à proximité.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Un point rouge pointa sa poitrine, cachette de son cœur.

Et une balle se dirigea droite vers celui-ci...


	44. Qui es-tu ? v3 (?)

Remerciement à Anada, Voltik et Antoz, qui m'ont inspirée pour créé ce OS. Enjoy !

* * *

**Qui es-tu ? (3)  
**

* * *

Mon père : Mon jeune enfant, confessez-vous.

Conan : Je suis un monstre !

Mon père : ...

Conan : J'ai toujours essayer de faire régner la justice !

Mon père : ...

Conan : Et puis j'arrête des criminels...

Mon père : ... (commence à se faire chier là)

Conan : Je les envies en TAULE !

Mon père : ... (prêt à sortir l'oreiller)

Conan : Mais...

Mon père : YEAAAAH !

Conan : ?

Mon père : *tousse* Reprenez.

Conan : HAIBARA m'emmerde ! J'ai voulu la tuer.

Mon père : Intéressant !

Conan : Agasa aussi !

Mon père : Très intéressant !

Conan : Et Kogoro, ce putain de fumier masochiste communiste.

Mon père : Mhm.

Conan : Et cette conasse de Vermouth qui couche qu'avec "E" et Akai !

Mon père : *tousse violemment*

Conan : Une vrai salope !

Mon père : *tousse violemment*

Conan : Et cinq enfants pour le plaisir...

Mon père : STRIIIIIKE !

Conan : ?

Mon père : Reprenez.

Conan : ...

Mon père : Et donc ?

Conan : Je l'ai pas fais ^^'

Mon père : ...

Mon père : PUTAIN ! S'pèce de mauviette !

Conan : ... ?! Vous êtes sur d'être un prêtre vous ?

Mon père : *tousse*

Conan : Oh putain... T'es qui TOI ?

Mon père : Et merde !

* * *

Pour le précédent "Qui es-tu ?" il s'agissait bien évidemment de Genta ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)

À bientôt !


	45. Te comprendre (CoxMasumi)

**Te comprendre...  
**

Sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi, sa relation avec Masumi s'était dégradé du jour au lendemain. L'apparition de la jeune collégienne mystérieuse l'avait peut-être déboussolée . Ou quand bien même, elle l'aurait rendue plus prudente à l'égard du détective. Mais c'était Masumi Sera, pas Ran Mouri, et c'était la personne avec qui il voulait passer du temps, la personne qu'il avait envie de voir le plus souvent...

Conan n'avait peut-être que 14 ans, et Masumi 16, mais il s'en moquait. L'amour n'avait aucune limite, il le savait bien... après tout Ran l'aime, Haibara l'aime sûrement, Ayumi l'aime, et Masumi... peut-être.

- Et c'est comme ça que je l'ai arrêtée ! conclut Masumi. Je vous laisse, à demain !

Masumi prit la fuite, et retourna à son grand hôtel. Ran poursuivit le chemin, se rendant compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un : Conan. Et Ran doutait, Ran enquêtait, Ran n'était pas si idiote. Elle l'avait vu, dans son regard, que ce qui pourrait être dit comme "petit frère" est suspicieux à l'égard de Masumi. Mais à quel point l'était-elle ? Au point de découvrir ce qui se tramait ?

Masumi entra dans sa chambre, puis s'étala dans le canapé.

- Shu-Nii. Papa. Je suis la suivante ?

- Non.

Elle se retourna.

Conan était là.

- Comment es-tu entré ?

- Oh pas grand-chose, j'ai utilisé de la poudre pour tromper le système, et ma carte de bus a suffi.

"... ok" pensa Masumi.

Elle essuya ses larmes, tandis que Conan la regardait, droit dans le vert de ses yeux.

- Je.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non.

Il s'approcha et attrapa ses épaules.

- Je. Peux. Te. Comprendre. Masumi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Je te signale qu'ils me cherchent, moi, et non toi. Tu ne risques rien. Si ton frère avait été là, il aurait fait pareil.

- Mais, je ne veux pas apprendre que la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance meurt !

- Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de te perdre. Je sais très bien que tu as posé l'émetteur sur sa voiture... à Gin. Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Elle se releva, s'approcha de Conan et plongea son regard pesant dans le sien.

- Pourquoi ?

Là était toute la question.

- Parce que je t'aime, et que tu es la dernière personne sur terre que j'aimerais voir morte. Alors tes ini-

Il écarquilla les yeux, quand il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Masumi posa sa main sur la joue du détective, qui rougit un peu, et qui ferma les yeux sur le coup. Tout ce qu'il retient de ce moment-là... c'était l'humidité.

Rien ne vaut un amour naissant pour vaincre le mal mourant.


	46. Noël à Beika (Conan)

**Noël à Beika**

Conan sortit de l'agence, le 24 décembre, il devait être dans les environs de 17 heures. Il marchait dans la grande ville de Beika, seule. Parce que oui, son souhait le plus précieux ce jour-ci, voulait d'être avec ses parents pour le réveillon.

Masumi Sera passait le réveillon avec sa famille, Shuichi, son autre frère, sa mère et sa grand-mère. Ran était avec sa famille. De même pour les détectives boys, chacun dans sa famille. Et les autres, tel le FBI ou la police... même scénario...

Il reçut un appel, et d'après la sonnerie, ce devait être Hattori.

- Yoy KUDO ! Bien ou quoi ? Tu veux passer Noël avec nous, on le fête demain !

- Non merci Hattori, reste avec ta famille.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui ! Joyeux Noël Hattori.

- De même, Kudo.

Il raccrocha, et se dirigea vers la place centrale à Beika. Tout était plongé dans la lumière, les rues en dégageaient une harmonie stupéfiante, des pères Noël de partout, des jeux de lumière époustouflants. Les enfants criaient et jouaient dans les rues, et d'autres chantaient dans les restaurants. Conan avait prétendu passer Noël avec les Edogawa... mais il était le seul Edogawa.

Même le professeur Agassa lui avait proposé de venir, mais l'humeur d'Haibara n'était pas joyeuse... surtout qu'Hiroshi eût insisté pour qu'il vienne, une surprise de taille l'attendant. Alors quoi ? Il allait devoir fêter Noël en compagnie de Gin . Boire du rhum, chantait le sérénadé d'Anokata et faire du shopping avec Chianti et Vermouth ?

Il s'arrêta. Un IMMENSE sapin de noël en plein milieu de la place, avec un K au centre de celui-ci, doré, clignotant, brillant de mille feux. Avec la neige et les reflets, le rendu de la ville était magnifique.

- K ? Kudo ? lâcha Conan.

Il avança de quelques pas et sourit en pensant à ses parents.  
Son Noël était peut-être quelque peu raté, mais ce qu'il vivait à l'instant était magique.

- Joyeux Noël, Shinichi.

Il se retourna.

Yusaku Kudo et Yukiko Kudo étaient tous deux là, sourire au visage. Conan sourit fortement, et repensa au professeur et sa surprise... ce devait être l'arrivée de ses parents au Japon.

- Papa, maman... c'est notre premier Noël... dit-il, ému.

Le premier Noël en famille... ce soir-là, les Kudo avait fêté le réveillon comme il se doit. Oubliant l'Organisation, et beaucoup d'autres choses...

Conan n'oublierait jamais ce 24 décembre...

Soir ou la famille Kudo s'est déplacée au Japon pour leur fils.

* * *

Un joyeux Noël à vous, lecteur(rices) et fan de DC (et tous les autres XD)

Bon réveillon ! ;)


	47. Mot de passe : Vermouth (Vermouth)

**Mot de passe : Vermouth  
**

Chambre de Vermouth, mot de passe requis :

Vermouth : Euh... Cigarette ?

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : Homme en noir ?

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : Poker !

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : Vermouth ?

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : Tu commences à me gonfler mon coco.

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : TA GUEULE !

_Mot de passe accept... ah non pardon, refusé !_

_On entend un petit rire à travers la porte..._

Vermouth : Putain !

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : ALCOOL !

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : DROGUE !

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : ARGENT ! PUTE ! CLEE ! **(Voir le Making Of pour comprendre XD) **Explosif ! Akai ! Pistolet !

_Nouveau rire à travers la porte..._

_Mot de passe refusé_

_Mot de passe refusé_

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : TU ME CASSES LES COUILLES !

_Toi aussi. Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : Je vais te péter la gueule

_Mot de passe refusé_

Vermouth : Putain.

_Tu y es presque._

_Nouveau rire à travers la porte._

Vermouth : Enfoiré de GIN ! Vermouth NUE!

_Mot de passe accepté._

_Une photo se fit voir, Vermouth nue. Vermouth scanna sa main droite, et entra dans la chambre._

Vermouth : BANDE DE SALAUD !

Gin : Oh putain _*rigole encore*_

Rye : C'était énorme ! T'aurais vu ta tête ! _*explose de rire*_

Gin : _*se tient les côtes*_ On la refait ? _*rit encore plus*_

Rye :_ *s'étouffe de rire*_ Avec Vodka mec _*pleure de rire*_

Vermouth : JE vous HAIE !

**Gin et Rye continuèrent à rire pendant de nombreuses minutes.**

**L'un des meilleurs souvenirs d'Akai dans l'Organisation.**


	48. Mot de passe : Vodka (Vodka)

J'arrête donc les OS pour ce mois de Janvier (voir Février) et je reprendrais donc cette "fic" plus tard. Donc... nouveau mot de passe... bah... Enjoy !

**Mot de passe Vodka**

* * *

Vodka : Ah, mon mot de passe ^^'

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : je sais, deux secondes ^^'

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : Donc...

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : TA GUEULE !

**Mot de passe refusé **

Vodka : Arrête putain :(

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : Alcool !

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : Quoi ? On a changé mon passe ?

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : Pute ?

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : Gin ?

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : PUTE ? CULOTTE ? STRING ? BOISSON ? BOSS ?

**Mot de passe refusé**

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : PUTAIN

**Mot de passe refusé**

**Mot de passe refusé**

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : Vodka génie ? Bitch ? Euh... VERMOUTH NUE ?

**Mot de passe refusé**

**Mot de passe refusé**

**Presque ça...**

**Un rire s'entend à travers la porte...**

Vodka : Whattt ?

**Mot de passe refusé**

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : ...

**Mot de passe en attente.**

Vodka : ...

**Mot de passe attend gros balourd.**

Vodka : Je vois.

**Tu vois rien t'es bigleu**

**Un nouveau rire à travers la porte...**

Vodka : Putain...

**Mot de passe refusé**

Vodka : CLEBS DU GIN !

**Mot de passe accepté...**

**Vodka trouve une photo d'un clébard et y scanne sa main droite...**

Vodka : BANDE DE CONNARD !

Gin : Gentil toutou ! ***continue de rire***

Rye : Mec t'es vraiment qu'un débile ***explose de rire***

Gin : Ça marche à tous les coups ***tombe par terre à force de rire***

Rye : Pauvre clébard ***se tient les cotes***

Vodka : ...

Vodka : GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

**Le complexe trembla suite à ce hurlement...**

**Le jeu des deux hommes aux cheveux longs était loin d'être fini...**

* * *

Remercions donc les lecteurs de ces OS. J'ai connu de nouvelle personne avec cette "fiction" X) et donc... bah... vous êtes géniaux !

C'est bon ? :)

Tchao !


End file.
